mine and Sophia's story book 3
by Chloeandaleklover113
Summary: this is the 3rd book in our series.i really hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Well,unfortunately Sophia and I haven't had a easy time being vampires. First we were kidnapped by Bill Compton and nearly tortured to true death,then We get attacked by werewolves,drugged by them and we almost killed our maker Eric. Lets see if our immortal life can get any easier,shall we?

Chapter 1

NOOOOOO,ERICCCCC,WAKE UP!,SOPHIA!,i yelled out, I KNOW! Sophia said. ERIC PLEASE COME BACK but he wouldn't wake up,i had killed our maker and now we had no one. I am so sorry Eric I said through tears over his body. I just kept crying... I realized I was having that dream again as I woke in my coffin with blood running down my face. Dame it,not again I told myself as I wiped the tears from my face. I need to sleep! I yelled at myself, so I closed my eyes and drifted off back off to sleep. It had been 8 weeks since Sophia and I nearly killed Eric because we were on some crazy drug thanks to stupid werewolves. Our old high school friends turned jerks Chris and Frankie had turned into werewolves and attacked us. They drugged Sophia and I with this drug that makes vampires crazy and we almost killed Eric. Did you have a dream again? asked Sophia as we were rising out of our coffins hours later. Yes, and we actually killed him in this one,we didn't snap out of it in time,we killed him I answered back. She came over and put her arm around me. Your stronger then I am Sophia ,i told her. Hellooo..,earth to Caitlynne!, you got up and jumped in front of Eric to get that werewolf she said to me. He killed her anyways,i told her. that might be true but you were brave to jump like a lunatic to keep her from attacking him, you did not kill him Caitlynne, you hear me!,she said that a little louder. Yes sis,i hear you I said back. You saved him She said ending the conversation. What would I do without you girl,i said with a smile,she cheered me up and I really don't know how I could handle being a vampire without her. Come on,Eric's prob getting annoyed waiting for us she explained as we headed up with a smile.

Chapter 2

We went to work when everyone started to show up. Sookie came by and was sitting with Eric on his throne at fangtasia. They were cuddling up to each other which made me and Sophia gag a little bit as we stopped working for a minute to watch. Don't you two have work? Eric said indicating that he saw us looking. He gave an intense stare which got us back to work. They are turning more and more like you every night,i swear Eric Sookie said quietly in his ear. You think?. Said Eric sarcastically. Yes Eric I do! She said right back at him. Well I made them so there bound to pick up some of my traits he told her with a smile. Yes I have to say your traits are wonderful,just don't let them pick up too much of them. Yup,ok said Eric who looked like he was spacing out. Are you even listening! Said Sookie as she grabbed his face to turn him toward her. Yes I was,he said .No you weren't she said as she softly smacked him on the face. You know you turn me on when you hit me and are angry with me he said smoothly. You make it so hard to stay mad at you with that face she said then he snuggled her into him.

You can ignore everything you just heard ladies!. He knew we could hear everything they had just said to each other and he saw the smile on our faces. Fuck you we both said to him,we didn't really mean it at all though. He raised his eyebrows at that and said yup they indeed do have some of my traits Sookie ,he chuckled as he said that to her. It wasn't a few minutes later when Pam burst through the door. We have a problem she said to Eric. Eric then sat up but not letting Sookie get up. What is it? He asked. Fucking witches she replied in a grumpy tone.

Chapter 3

Eric then looked at us and tilted his head indicating we needed to come over. We stopped working and came over to the three of them. Tara came as well while Eric asked how did she know about them. Through a fucking grapevine she answered. Eric had told me and Sophia what happened to him the last time witches were around, it wasn't good. Why the hell are witches back now? He asked in a demanding tone. Who the hell knows,or cares. Lets just deal with them Pam answered him. The last time we did that,i lost my memory and was left wandering like a fucking idiot Pam! he growled back at her. I know that Eric!,i was throwing out a god dame idea Pam replied back. Tara could see how mad she was getting and came to put her arm on Pam's waist to calm her down. What do you two think we should do? Eric asked Huh? ,i said out loud What the heck are you asking us for? Sophia asked out of confusion. I want to know what you two think he answered in a sincere tone. Well...? he said after a few moments. I umm think we should see what the witches want before we think about attacking them I answered even though I felt nervous as hell saying it. Might be a good idea he said with a smile.

Eric are you fucking nuts,these two have no idea what witches are capable of!,what the hell are you doing asking those two what to do! Pam yelled out at him. Keep your voice down he said in a very low tone since we just started to notice people were staring when Pam raised her voice. Sorry,i just don't think we should be listening to two young vampires,no offense ladies. None taken we replied. We'll go tomorrow night and see what they want,for now everyone get back to work he told us all as he sat back in his chair with Sookie still in his lap. We all went back to our jobs as Sookie whispered: are you sure about this Eric? Yes Sookie he answered. I'm just afraid of what happened last time will happen again she said in a nervous whisper. I will not let them gain control of me again Sookie, I promise you that. After he told her that ,he picked her up and said,lets go to my office shall we? in a seductive tone which Sookie knew. Lead the way she said and off they went to his office for a very long night which me and Sophia knew what was going on.

Chapter 4

Both of you watch your asses,do you understand me? He said to me and Sophia very directly as we got ready to go find the witches. Yes Eric we said obediently Are you sure,cause I am not! sending you two with us if you have any doubts or are nervous he asked. Yes Eric,we are sure Sophia answered him. Then lets go he replied and we packed into a black Humvee and went to pick up Pam and Tara. Eric had spoken to Sookie earlier when she called to make sure she knew what he was doing. He told her not to worry and stay home,even though he knew she would be worried anyway, she said she would stay home though. Where the hell are we gonna even find them Tara asked. We'll try the first place witches used,indicating the moon goddess emporium the first witches used when they were here. Fucking dejahvu anyone!?,Pam said out loud. This is just like the last dame time ,we went to attack witches and nearly got fried. Eric's hands tightened his wheel at that point.. You also tried to kill Sookie as well Pam... he sniped. I knew she would be fine Eric!, get the fuck over it already,she said to Eric. He just kept his hands on the wheel but me and Sophia could feel how angry he was in those few minutes before he calmed down.

We arrived at the emporium to find lights on. Well,well I'll be damned, they used it again said Pam. We started to walk when Eric said wait,he picked up a rock and threw it. Nothing happened, I wanted to make sure there were no shields or spells blocking the doors Eric said as we continued towards the door. Watch your asses you two he said to me and Sophia as we stood behind him. We will we told him. We walked in to find candles lit,books on the floor,but we didn't see any witches. Where the hell are they? Tara asked as we looked around. I hear movement ,i told everyone as I turned my head toward a closed door. Eric shook his head nodding yes as he told us to stay back. He came up close to the door and quickly opened it.

Chapter 5

There were a bunch of women huddled in the corner of the room we had just entered. Who..who are you? asked one of the women. We haven't done anything,why are you here? Another asked. We could ask you the same thing Eric said as his fangs came out. They got them to jump back further and shiver. Why the fuck are you dumb witches here? Pam asked them demanding to have an answer. Her fangs were out as well. We just came here to do spells,i swear said one of the women. My name is Ariel and all we're doing here casting spells,no need to worry vampires she said to us. Well our history isn't great with witches if you heard what happened to the last witch that pissed me off Eric told Ariel We heard about Marnie ,she lost her way by opening herself to spirits. She had no idea what she was doing she explained to Eric. I am not willing to take that chance he growled at them as he raised his arm to attack.

NO ERIC! I said as I got in front of them. They haven't done anything to us,no attack,no spell casting. Caitlynne,get out of the way...now he ordered me. No I said to him,I wont let you kill these women who haven't done anything to us yet. I looked at Sophia who was giving me this look like she wanted me to stand down but was happy I was standing up for these women. Eric, your not seriously going to fucking listen to her, are you! said Pam. He turned to look at her then me,i was giving him a pleading look begging him to listen to me. Please Eric,don't kill them I said once more. He slowly lowered his arm and put up his fangs. I breathed a sigh of relief,so did the women behind me. Everyone out now ,he only had to say that once as we all started to clear out. Ariel and the women grabbed my arm ,i turned around to them. Thank you,thank you,they just kept thanking me. I said your welcome,then left.

Chapter 6

We were all heading for the Humvee when Eric grabbed me and held me back. Wait said Eric. I held back as Sophia looked at me and Eric. Get in the car he told her. Don't make me order you he said as Sophia got in the car. Pam and Tara were already in the car waiting. Drive back to the club Pam Eric ordered her. What? she asked. Me and Caitlynne are going for a walk he told her as he put his arm around my shoulders which made me shake a little. Eric are you sure about this?she asked glancing behind at the store and the women staring out the window. Yes,go. He said.

Pam got in the driver''s seat while Sophia gave me this look that said good luck girl. They left and me and Eric went off walking. Eric,I may have been out of place but..Good work he said before I finished my sentence. I got a real confused look on my face and turned to him. You stood up for yourself, and against me ...which takes guts and believe me,that doesn't happen often ,and you also said what you thought was right. I relaxed a little bit when Eric grabbed me and stood in front of me and picked me up a little.

Chapter 7

Don't ever fucking think you can do that again though,i am your maker,you are my prodigy,not the other way around ,do I make myself clear! He told me directly to my face. Yes Eric I said. Can I be let down now? I asked very nervously but asked. He put me down softly and then said to my surprise:do u want to tell me why u have been so nervous around me lately and you've been crying in your coffin?. I was so shocked by his question of asking how I felt that I just couldn't talk for a minute. I uhh,umm I stuttered . Caitlynne,you know you cant lie to me so you might as well talk he said to me. Dame it,i hated it when he was right sometimes cause I really didn't want to tell him. I've been having dreams about that night when me and Sophia were on that drug that Chris and Frankie gave us and we almost killed you. He balled his hands at that point but said: go on. I, I cant I told him. Come on,lets keep walking.

We started walking again when he asked:why are you afraid to talk to me?.. I cant,cant explain.. We were walking when we saw a bench and he suggested we go sit so he can talk to me. Tell me whats wrong Caitlynne..before I have to make you tell me he said firmly. I had a dream the other night that wasn't like my other one's and yes I've had other ones. In this one,we weren't able to stop..we killed you Eric,we fucking killed you! I yelled out. Then when we went after the werewolves,i jumped in front of you because I was not going to take the chance of them killing you. The question you asked before:why am I so nervous around you lately?, well the answer to that is I've been so afraid of those two coming back and having us go through that again!, having us try to fucking kill you again,dame it Eric!,i don't want to go through that again . Eric then took me by surprise and embraced me very tightly.

Chapter 8

While in his arms,he said you don't have to worry about me Caitlynne, I beat the age and strength of those cocky werewolves by a thousand and as for you and Sophia,i will not ! Let you two be taken again absolutely not.. I just laid against him harder just starting to have bleeds. Whats this? He asked as he lifted my head. Don't cry Caitlynne as he wiped my bleeds away but I couldn't help it, more tears kept coming. Sssory Eric I said ,shhhh as he started to run his hand up and down my back comforting me. Your our maker Eric, we wouldn't have anyone else if you die I said through tears. Your not going to loose me,either one of you,and you would have Pam and Tara to watch over you. Neither of them are our maker Eric I said to him Alright Pam can be a bit eccentric but I have taught her over the years,she would be able to take care of you he then said. Are you going to be ok? He asked me concerned. Yes Eric,as my tears started to clear up. He stopped rubbing my back and let me up. Caitlynne?,he called and I turned to Eric who then said: you ever tell anyone but your sister,I'll deny I ever said it but don't ever be afraid to talk to me,I'm not just your maker,I'm someone you can talk too so come to me next time you feel like this. Thank you Eric,i then put my arms around him in a hug.

Eric who had a surprised look on his face for just one second then returned my hug. We just sat there in a hug for a few more minutes when Eric said: come on,we gotta get back so we can all get home before the sun comes up. He reached out his hand as he stood up,i took it ,and we ran back to fangtasia. Where on earth have you two been? Pam asked soon as we stepped through the door. We just had a talk,that's all Pam and you don't need to know anything else. Sophia,lets go, we're going home he said to Sophia who grabbed her jacket and we left.

Chapter 9

We all went in when Eric said he was going to call Sookie to update her and don't disturb him. We said we understand and were left in the living room. What happened with you two Caitlynne? Sophia asked me as soon as Eric went to his room. He comforted me Sophia.,he and I still cant believe it either but he comforted me. He knew I was having those dreams Sophia...i said to her. Did he say how? She asked me. Nope,but he knew,i .i told him everything Sophia. He said for me to tell him what was wrong and I did,words just came out. The thing that surprised me the most though Sophia was him telling me to come to him when I was feeling like that again,to not be afraid to talk to him. Wow,wish I could have been there,she said after I finished. So did I,i never even intended to tell him anything but the words just came out Sophia.

I'm real surprised she said to me.

So am I I told her. Never thought he would ever be like that. Sophia then said: then count yourself lucky girlfriend,that's probably one of those one in a million moments and you should keep that memory in your head because oh my god,i wish I could have listened she said as she laughed. We spent the rest of the night talking when the sun came up and we went to sleep happily. The day went by before we knew it and me and Sophia were back to working at fangtasia. I was serving some vampire's tru blood's when I caught a scent: a werewolf scent. My hands shook a little as I turned to see who the scent belonged too. It was mine and Sophia's friend Zach, soon as we caught the scent,We saw Eric come zooming out of his office and grab Zach by the throat and throw him down. NOOOO ERIC! we both screamed at him. He's a werewolf girls he said as his fangs were coming out. We know but please let him up asked Sophia. He's our friend remember Eric? I said to him. Yes,i do but I also! Remember he was human last I saw him he said. THEN LET HIM EXPLAIN! Sophia told him.

Eric then let him up and said:talk wolf now!, and I'm not going anywhere. We were a little afraid of werewolves now and suspicious given our encounter 8 weeks ago. I wasn't turned Zach said,i was born into this. WHAT!? all 4 of us went. We turned around and saw Pam and Tara were listening too. We didn't want shit to go down again that's all Pam said. Come on Tara,lets keep busy,keep these people occupied. When were u gonna tell us this! Zach?

I demanded to know.

Chapter 10

That's why I was coming over here …. to tell you two Zach then said. Eric was still very suspicious. Do you have a pack? Eric asked Zach without hesitation. Yes,i do but none of them are evil. How do you know,you could have members who kill vampires,Eric snarled at him. I know my dame pack Zach said with a growl, what about you?,how do you know you don't have crazy vampires?.. Want to say that again wolf. Eric said who was starting to get very angry. Alright,alright, you two need to chill out said Sophia as me and her got between Zach and Eric.

Come on Eric said Pam who had overheard and was coming to help. You need to back up a few spaces before a bloodbath spills out so fucking move it Eric she told him with a little hiss. He moved back a little with Pam so he could get his head straight. Why did you come here tonight bro?i asked him curiously I came to invite you and Sophia on a hunt with us as a peace offering he answered back. Before we even had a chance to spit out anything ,Eric plainly said no. I am not letting these two be alone with were's after what happened last time he said as he wandered back over. I wont let anything happen to them Zach said to Eric.

Can you be absolutely fucking sure about that!? He then said to Zach angrily, can you be sure your pack wont come after these two?! Yes! Zach told him,no harm will come to these two,i swear on my life that they will be safe. Eric then turned and started to pace very slowly. Eric,please just let us go,you heard Zach,this is a peace offering. Said Sophia. He still paced back and fourth very deep in thought,while everyone around was paying no attention to what was going on with us,except the other vampires who caught a whiff of Zach. Tara kept on an eye on them though,to make sure nothing spiraled out of control. Please,i then added. He finally stopped pacing when he came over to Zach and said: I will never trust fucking werewolves,not ever but seeing as these two trust you,I'm willing to let them go for tonight,know this and his voice came down to a very low whisper which only Zach could hear and said:if anything happens to these two,you will be very very sorry because I will come and rip your pack to pieces and then I will come after you. He then stood up while Zach shook his head in agreement. He then said we could go,be back at his house before dawn and if not,then find somewhere to go to ground. I told him we would then we were out the door with Zach.

Are you fucking blind Eric?!,do you trust him! Pam very angrily said to him. We have an understanding if any harm should come to them,he replied back with a dark smile. No,Pam I don't trust him,but we have to wait an see he told her.. I will rip his heart out if those two get hurt said Pam. Why,Pam I didn't know they had grown on you so much he said with a chuckle. Shut the fuck up Eric she said as she walked away.

Chapter 11

It didn't take us very long to get where Zach's pack was as we vamp sped to keep up with Zach in his wolf form. When we got there,no one was in their human form,all wolves. Some growled when we approached because they caught our scent. Zach growled right back at them though. He shifted back into his human form to talk to the wolves,luckily he still had clothes on. No one is allowed to touch them Zach informed his pack,if any of you do,you will deal with me!,he ended that with a growl at the hound. They all barked in agreement. Lets go hunting then,and Zach shifted back and let out a howl to which they all returned. We appreciated him standing up for us,but it would take some convincing for us to know they wouldn't try to hurt us. We trusted Zach but we were unsure about the rest. Lets go said Sophia and we took off running with the wolves. It was late at night when we were still running then we stopped because we smelled animal. We had all smelled deer and jumped to grab them. The deer ran but the wolves managed to catch quite a few while others got away. Zach tossed two of them over for us but we were uneasy. We had never had any animal that was alive just a few minutes ago. Some of the wolves had looked at us then shifted their heads toward the deer.

We thought It might be very rude and the wolves might start to get angry if we didn't eat so we sucked it up and got down on our knees to take a bite. It was a little while later while we were feeding that we heard something and looked over in a corner. It was a fucking news camera and they were taping us eating!. SHIT said Sophia and I . We had blood all down our faces, which probably look ten times worse on camera. WE NEED TO GO! I shouted at Zach who shook his head and we all ran leaving the deer behind. After we got away,we told Zach we needed to get back to fangtasia to explain to Eric.

Chapter 12

He shifted back and said: are you sure you want go back alone?,do u want me to come back. No I said. The last thing Eric would want would be to see you in the chaos of all this Sophia then said. Besides he's our maker,he's not gonna hurt us. I added Zach gave a skeptical look as though he didn't believe us. Trust me Zach,he'll yell at us,i wont lie about that but he wont hurt us. I then said confidently. Alright, then hurry up an go he told us. We gave him a fast hug then we took off. We needed his help,we both knew it,we've never been exposed to the news. As we were running Sophia said: You know he wont be happy about this. Tell me about it I added to her statement. It felt like we had been running for ages before we got to the club ,even running in vamp speed. We arrived at the club,Eric we need your...before we could finish,Eric pointed toward the TV. The dame news woman was on TV and she was talking about us as she showed the footage of us feeding. Dame it said Eric. We're sorry Eric we said with our heads down. I'm not mad at you,I'm pissed at those werewolves.

They didn't know either said Sophia. The POINT is that you two are exposed on the TV and that's not good for you two,he explained to us. Whats gonna happen? I asked him. You two are going to stay hidden until I figure out how to solve this problem Eric said in a tone that meant that was the end of this conversation,lets get to ground,not enough time to go home he told us to do. We went downstairs dreading what was gonna happen next.

Chapter 13

You two stay here with Pam and Tara,you don't have to work tonight but you do not leave,that's an order he said in a tone that you say yes too. We shook our heads and went to go sit. I need you two to watch them Eric told Pam and Tara. I am not a fucking babysitter Eric,! And neither is Tara. Pam told him. I know that and I'm not asking you to be,i just need to glance over and make sure they are staying put,that is all he calmly said to her. Pam wouldn't argue with him,she loved him too much. Fine she said. Come on babe she said to Tara as they walked away. I'll be back later tonight you two he said to us as he left. After he left,an hour later we were sitting down and we realized our impulse to feed wasn't as big as it usually is. Might be because of the animal blood or we've just gotten better control I told Sophia. I have no idea said Sophia. We were just happy to not be twitching like usual as we sat back on couch.

Meanwhile Eric had gone over to Sookie's house to spend some time with her. Jason her brother was already there and had a confused look on his face. Sookie,what the fuck is he doing here?! Jason asked standing up from the chair he was sitting in. Sookie who gone over to Eric and was standing in front of him with her back to Eric said: Me and Eric are in a relationship Jason. What the fuck!,Sook,are you crazy?,i thought you were done with him! He said loudly. So did I but Eric is the only one who has been able to help me with everything bill did she said calmly to him. I was there! remember , he went fucking crazy Jason added. THATS NOT WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT ! JASON Sookie told him. He then had a surprised look on his face. Then what are you talking about. He asked nervously.

Nothing, don't worry about it Jason,look Eric isn't the bad guy you think he is Sookie said trying to convince Jason. Maybe your just too blind to see it Sookie! Jason told her which let out a growl from Eric. Stop Eric Sookie told him in which he did but he was still tense.

Chapter 14

You don't have to like it Jason but this is my choice Sookie said while standing in front of Eric. I just don't want you hurt again by this guy Jason said as a big brother watching out for his sister. Thank you for your concern Jason but I promise Eric wont hurt me,Sookie told him then gave him a hug which Jason returned. I'll walk you out she told him and her and Jason went outside. Eric stayed on the porch while Sookie and Jason walked to his car. I love you Sook,Jason said to his sister. I love you too Jason and she gave him a smile. He was about to leave when a portal came out of nowhere and this woman grabbed Sookie and started to drag her and pull her in. Jason grabbed her arms and tried to pull her back as she was screaming: HELP!,JASON!,ERIC! but the woman wouldn't let go as Eric rushed over to help Jason. HELLLP! She screamed as the woman suddenly blasted Jason and Eric and made them let go of Sookie. NOOOO,SOOKIE! Jason and Eric both said. AHHHHH she screamed as she was pulled in.

SOOKIE,SOOKIE! The guys both shouted wondering where Sookie went. Do you feel her!? Jason asked Eric panicking. Not a dame thing Eric replied back worried about his love. Who the fuck took her!? Jason shouted into the air. I don't know but I intend to find out Eric said assured he would. This is your fault,you fucking Vampire,she was taken because of you Jason said as he swung his arm at Eric who caught it. You got guts trying to swing at me as Eric squeezed Jason's arm which made Jason cry in pain a little. I assure you though that I had no involvement in Sookie's kidnapping,I'm gonna let your arm down and I suggest you don't try it again..you human. Eric said as he put his arm down.

I'm going back to fangtasia to get help,i suggest you stay out of this and let me handle this Eric suggested to Jason. Fuck no,she is my sister,and I'm not gonna let you do this yourself Jason said with an attitude. She wouldn't want you to get yourself killed over her Eric said. I don't give a dame whether she would like it or not,I'm still going to look for her and don't you try that glamoring shit. Eric let out a sigh and then said:do what you like then,just don't yourself fucking killed,that would kill Sookie. Yeah...you try too,she'd be pissed if you got killed Jason remarked. They both then split up to go find answers.

Chapter 15

Eric returned to the club where very few people were left. Whats wrong! We all asked. We felt your anger and panic I said to him. Sookie has been kidnapped Eric said to us all. WHAT!? We all said mutually. Do you know by who? Asked Tara. No,Eric said sadly. We gotta go rescue fucking Sookie again,dame that girl is a target for everything. Eric who was not in the mood vamp sped over to Pam and grabbed her throat. Don't say that again Pam,he said through gritted teeth. Alright said Pam who had a tint of nervousness in her voice as Eric let her go. How do we find her ? I asked trying to get Eric to focus away from Pam. I have no idea,i don't even know... who ...took.. her Eric said through sad pauses. What exactly happened?Sophia asked. She was walking her brother to her car when a portal came out and this woman grabbed her. Anything else?Pam asked. Her brother and me got blasted and we let go of her...DAME IT! Eric shouted then punched the floor. This isn't helping anything Tara said. Pam who saw how upset Eric told Tara to shush which Tara gave a look then stopped talking.

Did she smell like anything? I asked our maker. No,she didn't...then he paused and then said: son of a bitch!. WHAT? we all said. She was kidnapped by fucking fairies! Eric answered our question. I smelled something and it wasn't Sookie,it was that woman who had a hold of her,he explained to us. Fucking great,now what? Asked Pam. We go to ground cause it will be dawn soon then tomorrow night we split up and start looking He ordered. So off we all went to ground to sleep then begin the search.

Chapter 16.

Sookie,wake up,wake up dear said a voice. Sookie opened her eyes to find herself in a field. She then quickly gained her senses and ran. She just kept running till she realized she couldn't run anymore cause they were in the mountains and she would've fallen over the edge had she not stopped. WHERE AM I?! she shouted as she heard her voice echo over the mountains. Your safe said a voice behind her. She turned fast and looked at a woman. She had on this beautiful purple dress which shined in the sunlight. All the other girls and women stood behind her. What do you mean safe?,who the fuck are you. Sookie demanding asked . I am the queen of this region, I am called queen moonlight you can just call me moon though and your safe Sookie from the vampires. That's a unique name,she said with an attitude then added,you still haven't told me where I am and what the fuck do you mean safe from vampires?

You are the mountain region,we are nature fairies and we have you here to keep you safe from those...things. Sookie then just laughed,and said: nature fairies,oh this is just fucking great,and safe my ass. The queen then asked:what is so funny?,we rescued you from the vampires. Sookie then stopped laughing ,her face got serious and she asked: I wasn't in any danger at my house. Moon then went:the blonde one,we could sense how dangerous he was and we rescued you from him before he could bewitch you more. What are you talking about?,bewitching me?Sookie asked.

He's had you under his control and made you have love with him she answered. First of all,i don't even wanna know how you know that cause that's private and second!,he hasn't had me under his control,I'm his by my own choice,i love him Sookie told the queen. This is worse then I thought,he has you under his complete control now,looks like we'll have to move the plan up further then I thought I would Moon then said. What plan? Sookie asked with concern. The plan to separate you from the vampire and his kind Moon plainly said

Chapter 17

How do you intend to do that...? Sookie asked nervously thinking about Eric and us. I have my plan,Moon answered TELL ME! Sookie shouted at her. No need to shout,i will tell you moon said calmly. We have made a deal with some wolves who said they would gladly take care of them so long as they got to have two prodigies Moon answered. Those two!,those guys are crazy!,they nearly had Eric and them killed Sookie said with anger. We heard about the drug,and have to say:if they had finished the job and killed him,we wouldn't be in this position right now Moon said unhappily.

THEY ALMOST DIED ON THAT CRAP AND YOU WANT THEM TO TAKE IT AGAIN! Sookie shouted again. If it will get rid of them,then yes Moon said. You don't know Eric,he will never stop looking for me Sookie said with a sly smile. I'm counting on it since he seems to love control over you,which will be taken care of soon and that's why I have the werewolves Moon then said. We will kill Eric and his two prodigies! Moon said loudly. They haven't done anything wrong,they are just girls Moon,they are innocent !Sookie said in a panic/angry voice. She then said :they used to be innocent,they are not anymore. They would have died had Eric not saved them Sookie said matter of factually. Then they should have died which they will soon and then you will be free of the control he has over you Moon said to Sookie.

It was time for us to search for Sookie and we all got up,the club was closed since none of us would be here.

Eric had all of us out in the parking lot in which he said: split up ,except you two,your staying with me,he pointed to us. We all then vamp sped different directions to go find Sookie. How will you lure Eric and the girls anyway?,they are not stupid Sookie sniped at the queen. Moon just laughed then said: he'll catch a whiff of your feelings,they'll find it,the wolves are there waiting for them to show up then they will take them inject them with that drug and watch them kill each other. YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND! Sookie screamed at her. I am doing this for you Sookie so you can be free of his control over you. HE DOESN'T CONTROL ME,I LOVE HIM,HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE SAY IT! She screamed at the queen. You don't even realize how deep he has his fangs in you Sookie,moon said to a very angry Sookie. Its time you broke your connection to him Sookie and for you to be free moon said. Then she waved her arms over Sookie and that was it. They will now catch your fear and then it will be over. Sookie who scared to death for her love screamed loudly: ERICCCCCC!.

Chapter 18

I CAN FEEL HER! Eric shouted to the two of us. We realized we could feel it as well. Follow me! Eric ordered and we followed. We were led to a clearing when we saw nothing. Eric something doesn't feel right Sophia told him. This feels like a trap I said to all of us. I agree Eric said to us. I don't see Sookie anywhere Eric I said. I got a very bad feeling which made me nervous as hell,Sophia picked up on it and agreed. Eric,please lets get out of here,i begged him. He said :alright,lets go and we were about to leave,something jumped out in front of us which got all our fangs out. Going somewhere?. I looked and saw that it was Chris and Frankie that had jumped us. My body then tensed up due to fear and anger. What the hell are you doing here? Eric asked. We're here to kill you three Chris laughed. We made a deal said Frankie. WITH WHO! Eric shouted angrily .

With the fairies who took your girlfriend Chris answered, Eric then let out a huge growl of anger,along with the two of us. We kill you three and then we have free rein of the vampires around here said Frankie. Lets stop talking and get on with it. They launched at us,to which we jumped at them. Sophia and I were angry and scared of what they did to the two of the last time but we weren't going to let our fear overtake us. These bastards nearly had us going crazy and had us almost kill Eric.

We were still pissed about that,given the talk Eric and I had,he knew I still felt like crap about it. As I thought about the talk we had though,it gave me more strength to fight Chris. We were fighting the werewolves,Sophia was fighting Frankie while Eric was with me fighting Chris. We were fighting when I let out a screech of anger when I saw what Chris had pulled out .it was a god dame syringe filled with that crap and he had a couple of them. He then shoved Eric far away from me,and he fell on the ground knocked out as Chris grabbed me as I screamed. Sophia couldn't help because she was in the same position I was in. I screamed at him not to do this,i didn't want to go through that again,that crazy,animalistic feeling I had the last time. Sophia didn't want too either as she struggled like hell to get away but neither one of the guys were letting up on us as they held us in place.

Chapter 19

Just stop fighting it girls said Chris. NEVER! we both shouted,Eric was still unconscious. We kept fighting for our lives when they managed to stick us with the injection. After they injected us,they threw us to the ground and then Chris said: go to your maker girls,he wont be around much longer and neither will the two of you after you bite him. What?.we both said. Hah,when u bite Eric,he'll get infected with the same blood and he'll kill you both and if not then you will kill each other Frankie said to us. NOOOOO we both screamed. We crawled over to Eric,who still wasn't responding. WAKE UP ERIC!,YOU PROMISED ME WE WOULDNT LOOSE YOU!,WAKE UP DAME IT,I screamed at him. Eric who seemed to have regained his conscious pulled us both to him so he could talk to us without the guys wouldn't hear. Do it,stab me,he said What!? we both said very confused. He then whispered our ears and we shook our heads.

We then felt our vampire instincts take over as the drug begin to take over.

Kill him girls Frankie and Chris both said. We then stood over him as he laid on the ground. Do it girls,Kill me so they can stop torturing you,Eric said to us. I ORDER YOU ! he yelled at us. Sophia and I then raised our arms and plunged through Eric. Eric then went down,and his eyes closed. NOOOOOO we both screamed. Then we got to our knees and cried over our dead maker. ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW! I screamed at them HE'S DEAD NOW ! SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Sophia screamed at them. Frankie then said:don't worry,you'll be joining your maker soon with the amount of rage you two are feeling. LEAVE! we screamed at them,they laughed at us as they shifted into wolves and ran away. Eric,Eric their gone,wake up now Sophia said softly. He didn't move ,we started to panic. ERIC,ERIC!,WAKE UP!we both shouted. I was not about to let him die,no fucking way.

I pounded my fist on his chest where we stabbed him. WAKE UP YOU LIAR!,YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE,!.Just as I was about to pound him again,his arm grabbed my hand as his eyes opened. I hear you he said through a cough,Nice job on the stabbing girls,you stabbed right where I told you. Yeah,but that was a fucking crazy plan that could've gone wrong Sophia said.

You hit hard Eric said to me. I wanted to make sure you would wake up I told him. Good job convincing them you were really worried girls,they must have bought I was really dead seeing as there gone. Yup...we did a real good job.,i said. Eric then looked at me with a questionable glare,i shook my head no at him barely noticeable to Sophia ,thank goodness. Lets get that blood out of you now he told us. We took his blood and we threw up the contaminated blood a few times before we got it out. Well that was obviously a trap and I don't feel Sookie anymore so lets get out of here Eric said when we were done. We vamp sped with Eric out of the area back to the club.

Chapter 20

Judging by the look on your face,your plan didn't work and Eric and the girls are still alive said Sookie confidently. Lets see then Said the queen,and she showed a portal that showed the 3 of us running. The queen's face got very angry while Sookie had a smile on hers. This isn't over yet Moon said. We still have a chance to break the connection between you two she added. FOR THE LAST TIME,THE CONNECTION WE HAVE IS ONE OF LOVE !,NOTHING ELSE! Sookie shouted very annoyed that this stupid fairy wouldn't get it through her thick head. How can you love this vampire when he killed your fairy godmother! Moon said angrily. How do you know Claudine?,are you a another relative of hers? Asked Sookie. She was a very good friend of mine and that vampire killed her. The queen answered. Sookie laughed a little ,the queen was not happy with Sookie laughing and she stopped laughing. How could I be blind?,this isn't about me at all is it?,this is about revenge,your killing Eric because your angry about Claudine Sookie exclaimed. No,this is not about Claudine,this about getting you away from that vampire,that would be just be a bonus Moon then said. Your fucking crazy Moon!,Sookie said

Eric will never stop looking for me,he will go to hell and ends of the earth to find me! Sookie said to Queen Moon. He'll stop looking if he thinks your dead Moon said. That made Sookie freeze for a moment then she said what do you mean...?. We know you two have a connection where he can feel your emotions ,ha ha, when I freeze that bond,it will appear to your Eric that your dead,hah aha. She then laughed and said:then you will be free of him. NOOOO,i wont let you do that to us she yelled at the queen. You don't have a choice Sookie then she pointed toward Sookie which caused her to light up as she felt the bond breaking.

Chapter 21

We were at the club to find Tara and Pam waiting. Did you find anything?Eric asked. Do you see Sookie anywhere? Pam said sarcastically. No,Eric we didn't find anything Tara added hoping to ease the tension that was happening right now. What happened to you guys?Pam asked. We were attacked by werewolves Eric told Pam. The same one's that drugged the girls he also added. Those fuckers!,did you kill them? Pam asked. We couldn't I told them. Eric then told what Pam and Tara what happened. You could've thought of a better dame plan Eric Pam told Eric with an angry face.

It was short notice Pam,we didn't have time to think of anything else,these two would've died Eric said to Pam stopping the conversation. Its getting to be dawn so we'd better …... Eric? we all asked as he stopped talking. I cant feel Sookie anymore he then said after a minute of silence. What do you mean,you cant feel her,that's what we've been trying to do I said to Eric. I have a connection with Sookie deeper then that, and I cant feel like her at all,this whole time we've been looking for her,I've been able to feel at least something. He finished but had us all very concerned with the look on his face. Sophia then asked:and now?.. Eric then said with his head down which had us all concerned: Its gone,meaning Sookie is... SOOKIE IS WHAT ERIC! Pam yelled at Eric. SHE'S DEAD!,THAT WHAT IT MEANS PAM! he yelled back at her. She cant be dead Eric,she cant,I said with a crackly voice. SHE IS CAITLYNNE!,SOOKIE IS FUCKING DEAD! then in a very sad voice said: and I didn't save her,i couldn't find her. Eric then got to his knees and to all of our surprise saw Eric cry long tears of blood which dripped to his pants.

We need to get you to ground Eric Pam said softly. Don't fucking touch me Eric sniped at Pam and with a growl ,she grabbed him anyways and led him to his coffin with her arms around him,Tara followed. Sophia grabbed me and we walked down to our coffins we had at the club. She knew I would loose it any minute,i could feel that she would as well. We both got in our coffins,not wanting the night to come.

Chapter 22

We just couldn't move,we didn't go anywhere,do anything,we were all shaken by Sookie's death. I was crying in Sophia's lap as she had tears coming down as well. She was the only mother figure we had left since we couldn't see our real mothers anymore and we had just lost her. Eric was a worse wreck then any of us,he was with Pam crying his eyes out. Even Pam had tears coming down. She may have annoyed her a lot but she didn't think Sookie was so bad and she made Eric happy which made her happy. She knew that Eric wouldn't be happy anymore though now that Sookie was gone. Tara had known Sookie since they were little kids and she was crying hard for loosing her best friend and sister she had known her whole life. Eric was in the worst condition Sophia and I had ever seen him in. He was a crying wreck over loosing Sookie,and every so often we would him say through tears: I'm so sorry...Sook..Sookie..I'm so sorry I couldn't...couldn't save you,then more tears would come up. AHHHHH,he pounded his fist down on the floor which made us jump as Eric got down his hands and knees to shout:I WILL FIND THE PERSON WHO KILLED YOU,THEY WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS SOOKIE,THAT I SWEAR ON MY MAKER!,I WILL AVENGE YOU. He very softly said: I love you Sookie,love ….love... you.

Sophia and I could feel his pain which made us even sadder,we hated seeing Eric like this, he was completely broken by Sookie's loss. We heard someone come in through the door,It was Zach,I wanted to see if you two were ok...hey whats wrong? He asked as he saw the blood tears roll down our face's. We're closed,get the fuck out of my club Eric said in a very defeated voice. Huh? Said Zach. Do I have to spell it out for you,GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WEREWOLF!,He yelled out as he launched at Zach. Sophia and I got in front of Zach to defend him as Pam was holding Eric back. Caitlynne,Sophia I suggest you get him out of here,said Pam who really struggling to hold Eric back even with Tara's help. Lets go outside now I said as the three of us went outside. What is wrong ?,whats happened? Asked Zach. Our friend Sookie just died I told my brother. What?,i am so sorry as he took me and Sophia in his big arms and gave us a hug as we continued crying. How did it happen?he asked. She was kidnapped by fucking fairies said Sophia.

They grabbed her through some portal night before last and they just fucking killed her! I said through tears. We haven't been able to find the dame portal,its HIDDEN! I screamed out as Zach held us tighter. I might be able to find it, What? we asked as we instantly put our heads up You think you can find the portal. Yes I do he said. Come on,we have to tell Eric,as I pulled him back inside. Eric? I asked ,he was back on the floor as he lifted his head up . What? he said in a broken voice. Zach thinks he might be able to find the portal that Sookie was taken Sophia told him.

Chapter 23

Eric instantly stood up and came up to us. Are you sure?,how? He asked. I can smell portals,if they are protected by magical barriers,i can find them he told Eric. Lets go then ,I said to everyone which surprised them all. I want to find who got Sookie and make them pay. I want them to suffer for taking away the only mother figure me and Sophia had left and for killing our friend. I said very darkly and meaning every word. Pam smiled at me and then said: your vampire nature is coming out, I like it. Sophia looked a little freaked out by what I said. I mean it Sophia,i want revenge for them killing Sookie,i said to her .I do too ,I'm just surprised you came right out and said it,she said with a laugh. Tara got then a determined look on her face when she said: lets do it.. We all then turned to Eric who I'm sure was still surprised that I was the one to speak out said lead the way Zach.

Zach who was still surprised that little sister said something so out of character snapped out of it and said: one minute,he stepped out to catch a scent, then he stepped back and said:follow me. We all followed Zach in his wolf stage with him following the scent in vamp speed,we all wanted to get revenge on the fairies for killing Sookie. We followed Zach for miles till he abruptly stopped and pointed his nose toward a space. This is it? Eric asked. Zach barked in agreement. We were all ready to fight the fairies and take our revenge.

Eric will kill anyone to find the person he thinks killed me Moon Sookie told the queen and he'll be pissed once he finds out I'm alive. Even if he somehow finds me,he wont find you,you have a spell on you that breaks your connection to him,he wont find you at all,besides this palace your in has a spell on it,the queen explained to Sookie. This palace has a sound spell on it meaning even if you scream,he wont be able to hear you at all even with his vampire hearing. Sookie looked defeated then when the queen went: Sookie, don't be upset,you can live a normal life with us now that your connection with Eric is broken. Sookie then crossed her arms and laid back on her bed. The room Sookie was being kept in was a bedroom the fairies prepared for her and were keeping her prison in. She was locked in due to a spell the queen had put on it. They were sitting in her room quiet when they heard a scream. What was that? The queen asked as she looked at Sookie who was just as confused as Moon was. The queen then looked out a small window to see us fighting the fairies. Dame it the queen said quietly hoping Sookie wouldn't hear but she did and smiled. Its Eric isn't it she asked with a grin. They wont get to you ,I'll be sure of that Moon said as she stormed out the door and towards us.

Chapter 25

Our fangs were wet with fairy blood which was very good. It was more delicious then me and Sophia ever thought it would be. Eric normally would have told us to be careful drinking the blood but he was full of vengeance for Sookie,as we were the two of us so he didn't say anything. Pam and Tara were enjoying the fairy blood. Zach in his wolf shape was bringing them down. He howled as he brought them down. We got some in a group then Eric told all of us to stop, we were all itching for some more but we listened. Which one of you killed Sookie!,tell me and maybe I will keep my two young prodigy's from killing you. Sophia and I were so intoxicated by the blood and need for revenge that we were just waiting for the chance to attack.

Eric held us off with an order as he waited for an answer, we heard a reply when the queen came and said: I killed your precious Sookie. Before I rip you apart and drain you of all your blood,tell me why Eric said in a very serious way. To sever the connection you had with her,you corrupted her the queen said plainly. What corruption are you talking about? I asked the queen. Eric and Sookie love each other,Eric didn't do anything to her I said to the queen. You must be Caitlynne,Eric's prodigy, the emotional vampire who thinks more like a wimpy human then a vampire and who loves her maker more then her own life and wont say it but is scared to death of werewolves Ha, you don't even look like a vampire, your acting like a human playing dress up. I couldn't say anything , Eric just got pissed and said: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH,YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT,YOU DONT KNOW HER AT ALL.! .She smiled and said Oh says the maker who told her he would always be there for her and you almost died on her!,you don't even realize how scared of loosing you she was.

Eric and Sophia got very very pissed and both said:SHUT UP!. The queen then turned and said: you must be Sophia ,Eric's other prodigy,the older sister,the strong one who doesn't let emotions get to her much unlike your sister except when it comes to your maker,and you were also scared you would loose him,your afraid to let anyone in because you think they could hurt you. Sophia got angry at that but the queen continued and said: they say your both like your maker but the truth is your more like him then your sister ever could be. She then laughed which got mine and Sophia's blood boiling at that point,as we launched at her,Eric held us back. Zach got in front of Eric to help him block us,as he was holding us back he shouted; YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT SOPHIA,SHE IS WHO SHE IS,YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO DEFINE WHO SHE IS,YOU DONT HAVE A CLUE WHO EITHER OF THESE TWO ARE!. The queen then said:i don't need too,they are cold vampires who are nothing but animals. Eric said: you want to see animals,fine I'll show you animals he said with a smile. He pointed his head towards Zach to get him to move,Eric told us to go with a dark grin on his face. We jumped on her as she zapped us but thanks to Eric's strong blood ,we didn't really feel it. The other fairies tried to stop us but the others fought them off. We were so full of revenge for Sookie and thirst for fairy blood,we jumped her and as we were gonna bite down,we all heard a noise. We all turned our heads and we let a surprise gasp. We saw Sookie running toward us.

Chapter 26

SOOKIE! we all gasped. She was running toward us and we were all surprised but very happy she was alive. Sookie stopped running in front of Eric out of breath. Eric.. she said through breaths. Eric who was holding a fairy immediately dropped her and silently walked over to Sookie and planted a big kiss on her. Sookie who was out of breath succumbed to his kiss and returned with a big kiss on his lips as well. Sophia and I were so happy Sookie was alive ,to see Eric happy again. NOWW! the queen yelled as we held her to the ground. That got Eric and Sookie to stop their kiss and look at what the fairies had carried out. MOM! I yelled out. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I yelled out as well. Mom said they tricked me. We brought her here in case you lived and tried anything like your doing right now the queen answered. We knew you would be worried about your mom since your the weaker vampire she said to me. SHUT UP I yelled as I smacked her and stood up. We will kill her unless you let me go the queen threatened. Eric? I pleading said to him. Let her go Sophia,he said and Sophia let her up. The queen got up and then said:good now that's settled she then waved her hand to us and we felt the sun burning on us. We didn't feel it before because we were in a different realm where the sun couldn't hurt us but the queen made it so the sun hurt us.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!? Sookie and Eric yelled at her, as we screamed because we felt the sun burning us. This is for them almost killing me and punishment for being what they are the queen said. CAITLYNNE! mom yelled as she tried to get to me but she couldn't . Eric who couldn't stand seeing us in pain got ready to attack when the queen said: careful vampire, you will end up the same way as she looked at us. We were on the ground writhing in pain due to the intense sunlight we felt.

Eric then looked at Sookie who said: do it. He then charged the queen who zapped him,that got everyone fighting again,including my mom who managed to break away from the fairies holding her and was running to me and Sophia. My mom tried to touch us but a barrier wouldn't let her through. NOOOOOOO,CAITLYNNE,SOPHIA! Mom cried out to us as we continued to burn,slowly to make the pain last. Sophia,I am so sorry for being a weak vampire,i said through the pain. You are not weak,not even close,you still have a human heart with our vampire hearts as well,you are not weak girl. Neither are you Sophia and your not heartless,not even close, I love you sis because of who you are. Same said Sophia. AHHHHHHHH we both screamed

Chapter 27

Eric who was sick of the dame queen and the rest of the fairies launched his fangs and attacked but was thrown again. Zach came over to Eric who nodded and Eric nodded back. Zach then attacked the queen ,the queen didn't zap him as hard as she did to Eric. As she got Zach ,she didn't expect Eric as he jumped her and pulled her down. That got the fairies to stop fighting and look over. This is for Sookie and for my prodigy's and then he bite down on her neck and sucked her blood. The other fairies ran away as Eric was feeding on her. It was a few more seconds before the queen's true face came with the fairy ears and everything and then she disappeared into nothing. He then ran to Sophia and I as my head on mom's knees and Sophia was on Zach's. You had better fucking help them Eric,you gave me your word you wouldn't let harm come to them,that they were like your own children! Mom yelled at him. I will help them,give them to me. Zach and my mom passed us over to Eric. Should I give them my blood? Sookie asked concerned about Sophia and me.

NO we all shouted at her. I was just offering,sheesh Sookie said feeling like a idiot for asking. Eric bit his arm then let me and Sophia drink. That's it, come on you two,don't fucking die because of this woman Eric said to us. Everyone watched us as we fed off Eric in our badly burned condition. It took a few minutes before we realized our wounds had healed. Eric helped us sit up slowly telling us not to move too fast given how much blood we had just ingested,mom gave us a both squeeze which we returned. Are you both alright? she asked. Yes we both answered.

How did you get here mom? I asked her. The fairies tricked me into going. How we both asked her?. They said they would make me a werewolf. I just rolled my eyes at that while Sophia laughed. Sorry mom said with a giggle. Don't trust a fairy like that mom I snapped my fingers. Zach who was sitting next to us then went: I could make you a werewolf. My mom went what?,you can? All excited. NO I said right then and there. AWW,come on baby,please she looked me at with a sad puppy face look. No mom sorry,no werewolf for you I said with a final note in my voice. Mom looked at Zach who looked at me while shook my head no immensely. Sorry Stacey,she say's no he told mom who went fine in a little kid tone then crossed her arms. We all laughed at her,including her. Pam and Tara were talking about something while Sophia and I watched Eric and Sookie.

Chapter 28

I can feel you again Sookie Eric said happily to her who gave him a big kiss. I love you Eric Northman Sookie said after they stopped kissing. I love you Sookie Stackhouse Eric replied back. I have no words to explain how much I missed you when I thought you were gone Eric said to Sookie while holding her hand. I missed you so much he said. I missed you as well she replied back. When I thought I lost you I..i . Eric stopped..Eric tell me? Sookie said. I felt lost and broken without you Sookie like all of a sudden I lost a part of myself he said to her. You didn't loose me ,I'm right here she said then gave him a passionate hug and kiss. I think we should get back Sookie suggested to Eric who agreed.

We all headed back through the portal and went back to fangtasia. Mom was on Zach's back while Sookie was being carried by Eric in his arms. He refused to let anyone else touch her,she was his and he was hers, that's how he intended to keep it. We all arrived back at fangtasia and went inside. As we were all talking,i went over to Eric and said: I need to talk to you. Eric then looked at Sookie with gentle eyes that said she understood.

Eric and I walked over to a corner of the club where we sat down. What do you need to talk about? He asked me. I answered by saying: can you please glamor my mom,i don't want her to remember any of this,please Eric. Are you sure about this ,once its done,it cant be undone. Yes I 'm sure I said firmly. I will do that then ,thank you I said happily. I have a question to ask you now he then said. Ask away then I said with a smile on my face. Were you acting or were you really scared I wouldn't come back? He asked me. My smile dropped as I was afraid of when he was going to ask that question. Caitlynne,as much as you can feel my pain,i can feel yours as well,he said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I understand why you were afraid to talk in front of Sophia,you didn't want her to have the burden of comforting you am I right so far?.

I shook my head in silence with my head down. Look at me he said,i looked up at him. Don't be afraid to talk to your family ,we're all we have,we need to trust each other he told me calmly. I finally opened up and said: yes I was afraid you weren't going to come back for a minute,you weren't moving at all, I thought my nightmare really was coming true Eric. I started to move my hand away but he grabbed it. It didn't though Caitlynne, It didn't and don't pay any heed to what that dame fairy said about you two. Sophia isn't heartless at all and you are not weak. You two still have human hearts which is rare in a vampire he said to me. Are you ready to go back over now meaning everyone else. Yes lets go I said as we both got up and walked back over

Chapter 29

I think its time I get going Zach said. Sophia and I gave him big hugs and thanked him so much for his help .Love you bro we both said to him. Love you too he said back,Eric came over and held out his hand for Zach to shake. That happily surprised me and Sophia as they shook hands. You have proven you can be trusted Zach,thank you for your help Eric said to Zach. Your welcome he replied back. They stopped shaking hands but Eric in an eerie tone said: if you break that trust though,i will break you. Got it said Zach knowing full well Eric meant what he said. Pam and Tara waved goodbye to him. Sookie gave him a hug which he happily returned and said: I see why Caitlynne and Sophia love you so much. She then said: same to you Zach.

Zach can you wait one minute for my mom please? As I stopped him going out the door,he halted and turned waiting. Mom Eric is going to glamor you I told her. What's that? she asked. He is going to make you forget everything that happened tonight I told her. What?,no I don't want to forget,please baby don't let him she begged me. I very firmly but softly and sadly said: sorry mom,this is for your own good. You should have never seen us feed like that and you also saw us in a badly burned state I cant have others come after you for what you saw,and I need to protect Zach..no one should know he is a werewolf. I love you mom,i gave her a hug as she said: I wont tell anyone,you know that. I very quietly said: I know mom,i know,then I stepped back into Sophia who put her arms over my shoulders. I kept my tears in though surprisingly as Eric did his work. You will remember nothing of this night,you never saw Zach as a werewolf and you never saw your daughter Eric glamored her saying these words then he said she would go home with Zach and wake up all refreshed. Zach then took her and off they went.

Chapter 30

It was for the best Sophia told me as we were sitting together. I know,just sucks for her I said laughing to keep myself from crying. It's too protect her,think of it like that said Pam. Thanks Pam,i told her. I'm so glad to have you back Sookie I said to her as she was sitting with Eric. I am too,i wanted to come back so bad She then said. How did you escape by the way? Sophia asked her. I said I had to go to the bathroom really badly she said. That got us all laughing. That worked? I asked. I can be very convincing Sookie said through a laugh. We were all laughing when Sophia and I felt ourselves being lifted by nothing then felt ourselves being dragged out of the club. We grabbed the walls of the door to try to stop ourselves as Eric and Pam were grabbing us. Whats going on? Asked Pam. We DONT KNOW! me and Sophia yelled. Let them go Eric said. WHAT! Pam ,Sophia and I said as we were being pulled even harder. We need to find out whose doing this and we wont know unless we let them go Eric said strategically. We were still struggling as Eric said: I'll follow with Pam and Tara,let go girls. We hated to do it but we knew he was right. We let go and were able to let an scream before we zoomed off. How will you find them? Sookie asked terrified for us. Use our bond Eric plainly said. Come on! Eric ordered Pam and Tara as the three of them went to follow us.

It was seconds before we stopped and landed on the ground. Who the heck summoned us? I asked as we were standing in front of the Moon goddess emporium then realized It was a stupid question. We then got up and tried to walk away before we were thrown back. What the fuck? We both said. We approached again and stuck our hands out as we realized we were trapped in this trap. Eric and Pam,and Tara showed up soon after. As they approached we yelled: STOP,DONT COME ANY CLOSER! They all had a surprise look on their face as we showed them the barrier we were trapped in. Dame it said Eric. Who is behind this? Eric yelled out. I am and we turned to see Ariel come out. We saw what they did on the news and we know what they did to the nature fairies. We all had a very confused look on our faces. We're witches,we have a connection to nature,we know you killed fairies. We did as well,why the fuck aren't we in there with them? Pam asked. You weren't on the news Ariel told her. Who gives a fuck said Pam. We killed the fairies as well she then said. That might be true but these two are young and we need them as she called out two women to grab us. We pulled out our fangs and were about to attack when Ariel muttered something and we felt our strength disappear as they grabbed us. Eric said: let them go!, I am their maker,those two are young!. I am sorry Ariel said as we were being dragged in. NOOO we yelled out at Pam,Tara and Eric as we were brought inside.

Chapter 31

What do you need us for?i spit out as we were strapped down to two tables with silver handcuffs. Ariel then said: you two are young new vampires,we are going to separate you from yourself from your vampire soul and bring you back. WHAT!? we both screamed. You cant do that! I yelled out terrified. We will die without our vampire halves! Sophia proclaimed. I saved your life! remember!,please don't do this! I begged her. Ariel with a tone of sadness in her voice then said: I know and for that Im extremely grateful and I must for your own sakes. WE'RE ALREADY DEAD!,if you do this,we will remain dead! Sophia yelled at her. Lets hope not said Ariel.

With our bond being so strong with Eric,he could feel our fear and knew we were terrified. Whats happening to them! ?Tara asked. I don't know,there petrified!Eric told Tara in a angry tone. What the fuck are we doing standing here then!? Pam asked. Eric and Pam then went straight for the barrier and were bounced back. I 'm not stopping Pam said. They are family and ONLY I CAN KILL THEM!,NO ONE ELSE! Pam yelled as she and Eric went back to trying to break the barrier. We were more scared then we'd ever been in our lives even in our vampire life. We could barely reach out but we managed to hook fingers together as sisters. We knew there was little chance we would make it alive out of this. Sophia then said through tears starting to come down:i just wish I could've seen my family one more time to say goodbye. If we make it through this,we'll go to see your family,I promise you Sophia I told her boldly and sincerely as I squeezed her fingers tighter to show I meant it.

Chapter 32

Ariel then said:you'll be able to see your families every day when we bring you back,you wont have to say goodbye again. NO,WE WONT! I screamed at her. Eric brought us back as we took our last breath,when you do this spell,we wont be brought back,you will have killed us AGAIN! I screamed once more at her through tears coming down my face as well. Then I will have saved you from a life of torture and sadness Ariel told us. What torture?,we have been happy as vampires,there is no sadness! Sophia yelled at her. You told your families goodbye didn't you?,that you could no longer be with them, don't tell me you weren't sad girls Ariel said with tone. Yes we were sad,but we knew we had to say goodbye,IT WAS TO PROTECT THEM! I proclaimed to her. They will not need protection once we bring you back Ariel said once more.

Tired of trying to convince her,we just kept crying and laid our heads back down since we raised them up screaming at her. If this doesn't work though then I'll pray that goddess put your souls to rest,get the blades girls Ariel then said. We turned our heads as they grabbed two small daggers over. Gag them Ariel ordered them. Some of the other girls brought over cloths but before they gagged us I yelled at them: Our maker will know what you did,you will torture him doing this!,our bond is strong with him!. I am sorry to do this then but I must,for your own good,gag them. We screamed NOOOOOOO,ERIC!,PAM! as they gagged us.

Chapter 33

Eric and Pam looked horrible as they kept trying to break the barrier,they were very beat up. Stop trying to fucking kill yall's self !Tara yelled at them. They are family Tara,MY prodigy's, I'm not stopping till I get to them. As he went back at it Pam said: I care about those two which is something I haven't done in a 100 years besides you Tara,I do not want them to FUCKING DIE! and then she went back with Eric to pounding the barrier. Ariel and her coven then formed a circle around us,we were screaming through our gags,blood tears streaming down our faces,our fingers still connected to each other. They started to chant as they cut our skin with the silver daggers which made us scream at the top of our lungs. We felt something inside happen us which made us scream even louder as we felt pain inside us. Eric then screamed NOOOOOOOOOO,THEY CANT! .Whats happening Eric! Pam yelled at him terrified. Their trying to separate their vampire halves,i can feel it and it's KILLING THEM! Eric yelled out. YOU MOTHER FUCKING WITCHES! Pam yelled out as well. Tara was so angry by now that she joined Eric and Pam in trying to break the barrier. She didn't want to loose us either,she really thought we were sweet and kind and we had become great friends with her.

We were in so much pain right now,Sophia and I couldn't help but scream through our gags as we felt ourselves being ripped apart on the inside. Ariel and the girls kept chanting and making long cuts in our arms. We were still screaming when we saw ghostly versions of our vampire selves coming out of our bodies.

They kept chanting as our screaming started to die down as it started to turn into small gasps and shutters. We kept shuttering with tears coming down as we saw our vampire selves disappear then we saw nothing as we felt ourselves close our eyes,our fingers then let go of each other as they grew limp. Ariel then with a smile on her face said: come back now girls,your vampire selves are gone. Nothing happened though as Ariel's smile slowly disappeared as she realized we weren't coming back. Sophia and I were truly dead.

Chapter 34

NOOOOOOOOOO,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Eric bellowed out. WHAT IS IT! Pam and Tara both yelled out. There gone,those fucking witches killed them!,they fucking killed them! Eric angrily spit out. Pam who was always known as the bitchy vampire started crying for us. The first two people who were now dead vampires she had cared for in a very long time were now dead and she was incredibly sad. Tara feeling her maker's pain and also sad came over to Pam to comfort her as she was also crying. Eric our maker who we grew a very strong bond with in the short time we been vampires was angrily crying out and was beyond any chance of comfort. He had just saved us from fairies and now we were gone forever. He was so angry and bloodthirsty even Pam knew to stay away from him.

Ariel who was sorry her spell didn't work as she was leaning over our dead bodies said:i am so sorry you two,i only meant to take away your vampire self and bring you back. What do we now Ariel? One of the women asked. We'll give the bodies back to the vampire who made them ,they were his,he should bury them Ariel answered. He will try to kill you Ariel,are you sure you want to do this? Another woman asked. The barrier we have around us will protect us as we give them the bodies Ariel then answered.

They started to clean up so they could return us to Eric. Sookie needs to know Tara said. Then go fucking get her then!Eric barked at her. Tara then raced back to fangtasia to get Sookie and bring her back. While Tara went to get her,Mine and Sophia's bodies were being gently carried outside to Eric and Pam. When they saw Ariel and some of the other carrying our bodies,they grew mad with fury. PUT THEM THE FUCK DOWN NOW!,GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!.Eric yelled at them enraged at seeing those witches who had killed us hold our bodies. YOU FUCKING BITCHES!,WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS! Pam then yelled at them. Ariel then bravely went forward and said:we were trying to set free their human souls and destroy their vampire selves to bring them back. They told us over and over it wouldn't work. YET YOU STILL FUCKING DID IT!? Eric said through anger. You turned them into animals,we saw them on the news! Ariel fired at him. THEY WERE FEEDING ON ANIMALS YOU DUMB BITCH,NOT HUMANS! Pam yelled at Ariel. Tara had returned with Sookie who had tears going down her face and said: vampires cant be brought back once they have been turned you dumb asses!. Ariel and the women just stood there with our bodies while Eric and Pam were filled with rage while Sookie and Tara were very sad.

Chapter 35

We have come out to return their bodies to you Ariel spoke to them. Eric and Pam came forward very slowly and angrily to get our bodies. They were very concerned about you two as they were strapped down just to let you know,they really love both of you Ariel said as she waved the girls over who had our bodies. They came up and slowly brought our bodies forward for Eric and Pam to take. Eric took mine while Pam grabbed Sophia,then got angry when they saw the cuts and silver marks on our bodies and wrists. You fucking tortured them as well!Pam said through gritted teeth. We took their vampire strength away with a spell said one of the witches. You didn't need to do this then!,cuff their wrists! Eric said pissed off. We couldn't take any chances Ariel said coldly. THEY WERE DEFENSELESS ,YOU CUT OFF THEIR STRENGTH,THEY MEANT YOU NO DAME HARM! Eric yelled at Ariel. Whats the god dame cuts on their bodies ?Pam asked . We needed their blood to make the spell work Ariel said. You mean the spell that DIDN'T FUCKING WORK!Eric had started and Pam and him had finished together.

They then slowly put our bodies down ,their clothes and ours stained with their tears and from the cuts on our arms. Sookie knelt down beside us crying with Tara next to her trying to console her. We are truly sorry for doing this Ariel told Eric and Pam. You must have really cared about them,she added. Eric and Pam then with very dark glares in their eyes stood up and walked toward the barrier which scared the other witches and made them back far away. Ariel stood right there while Eric very coldly and in a low tone said: you knew exactly what you were doing and you didn't care,i suggest you all be gone tomorrow and cast a spell on yourselves because if I catch a hint of any of you,i will fucking rip you apart and eat your hearts. Pam then said I wont even bother saying anything,i will just rip you apart. She said in a very cold tone with a smile meaning she meant it. Ariel then scared out of her mind then said:we will be gone and with that,she turned towards the store and closed the door.

Chapter 36

Eric and Pam and the the other two just sat next to our bodies,too sad and angry to move them right then.. They were more worried about us then themselves,fucking figures,Pam laughed a fake laugh as she said it. They were good vampires Pam Eric said in a sad tone as he rubbed his hand on both of our faces. Sookie then thought of an idea out of the blue and told Eric,Pam and Tara to take away their hands. What are you gonna try to do Sookie Pam said through tears. There gone Said Tara who had tears slowly coming down her face. Just shut up and let me try this Sookie said to everyone as she placed both her hands over us and concentrated her eyes on us. Nothing happened for a few moments Pam then asked: what the fuck are you trying to do?. Sookie still didn't say anything until she opened her mouth and very quietly said:please,she only said it once. A light shot out of her hands into Mine and Sophia's bodies. Eric and the others stared down as the light went into our bodies. Tara then shouted Look!,they all turned except Sookie who was still focusing on us. The others turned and saw ghostly versions of our vampire selves zoom back into our bodies. Sookie's light that she had on us lasted for another moment then stopped.

Eric and the other two just looked at us as Sookie was recovering from using energy. Everyone just stared at our bodies while Eric just simply said: girls?. A huge gasp of air released from our mouths as we opened our eyes to find Eric and Pam smiling along with Tara and Sookie. YOUR BACK! Pam shouted happily as she squeezed us,how the fuck did you do it Sookie!? Pam then asked. I used my fairy power to bring them back Sookie said with a smile on her face,Tara hugged her out of happiness. Eric who had been sitting there saying nothing, we asked if he was alright but he just grabbed us and took us in his arms. We were very surprised by Eric but we didn't say anything .just accepted it. Eric very quietly then said: I'm so glad your back. He didn't say anything else as we tears come down his face as he hugged us to him. After a few more minutes with our maker he let us up, where we stood up. They all got up immediately concerned about us. We're fine Sophia said. Are you sure? Pam asked concerned Yes we both said.

We turned to give Sookie a huge hug,she had brought us back from the dead,we were so happy we had her in our lives. Were you crying Pam I asked her seeing all the tears down her face. No said Pam. We gave her a questionable look to which she said: alright yes,i was,i care a lot about you two and I was pissed. I told Ariel no one kills you but me...,get the hell over here. We walked over to her and we each got a hug from Pam. Tara hugged us too saying: she was glad she had her friends back. Lets go Eric said,it will be dawn soon. Eric grabbed Sookie and we vamp sped back to the club, happy as hell that we were alive. The day went by and we woke up ,mine and Sophia's injuries gone but we felt very hungry. You need blood Eric said as he got two tru bloods for us which we enjoyed. Did you ever tell Jason you were back ?Sookie Sophia asked her. Yes ,he was overjoyed but angry that Eric found me and not him she answered with a giggle which made us laugh as well. I believe I made a promise to you Sophia I said to my sister. Eric then asked: you remember everything?.

We then said Yes in a matter of factual way. We..We remember all the things they did to us and begging them not to hurt us because we knew it would hurt you Sophia told the group,while I shook my head silently in agreement. Next time your dying,don't worry about us,save your asses Eric told us with a smile on his face. We'll be sure to remember that Eric I answered with a smile. Now whats this promise you made to Sophia Caitlynne? Eric asked. I promised she would be able to see her family I told our maker. Eric then gave a face and said really?,without my permission? In a questionable but not serious tone. Please Eric,let her see her son,i got to see my mom,yes under bad circumstances I know but still,just please let my sister see her family please? I begged Eric. He then stood up and walked around with a funny look on his face. We all stared at him until Sookie said Eric in a straight tone. Alright,alright Eric answered in a non serious tone. YES! me and Sophia jumped up in delight. This is a one time thing though alright ladies? He asked .Yes we both said wanting to just go.

Chapter 37

Ladies,stay here he told Pam,Tara and Sookie. We'll be back he added. One moment ladies,you need to change Pam then added. We looked down and realized she was right. Our clothes were stained with blood and we needed to change. Leave it to fucking men,vampire or not to not notice bad clothes Pam said with a smirk as she led us upstairs to change. I leave that to you Eric said with a grin. We changed as Pam put make up on our faces. Are you ready yet asked Eric like he had been there forever when it was only a few minutes. Hold your dame horses! Pam shouted as she was putting on the finishing touches on us. All done, she said. Thanks Pam we both said. For what,this is a normal thing putting on make up. Sophia then said with a laugh:not that Pam , for caring about me and my sister Caitlynne,we love you Pam. You two are gonna make me have bleeds said Pam as she was wiping her eyes. We giggled while Pam said: go on,get the hell out of here and go see her family. We raced down the stairs in our clean outfits and leather jackets. You two ready to go? He asked. Yes we both said. Lets go he said with a smile as we went out the door to Sophia's family.

We got there where Eric and I stayed back. Aren't you coming she asked. No,we'll wait here,go see your son girl I told her. Eric agreed with a smile while Sophia gave us a quick hug and went to see her family. Eric,what are we gonna do about us on the news by the way? I asked him curiously . I'll just glamor everyone later, they wont remember anything,.he replied . I smiled at him and then said we love you Eric I said to him while we were waiting for Sophia. I love you two as well Eric said while he kissed the top of my head and put his arm over my shoulder.

Well ,now you know whats happened to us lately. One hell of a story huh?. Well I know me and Sophia will have more so until then SEE YAH LATER!


	2. update

To our readers,Yes there will be another book. I promise. My writing partner is on leave right now due to some stuff but I promise you will get to read another. We've got lots of idea's that you are sure to love.


End file.
